Harry Potter and House's of Mysteries
by Electronicarts
Summary: This story is based on Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix by J.K.Rowling


**Harry Potter sitting on the bench outside Privet Drive 4 noticed a moving van driving by his house for the first time ever. He got an even bigger surprise when it stopped a few houses away at Privet Drive 6. Just as he was about to see the people who were obviously moving into the house his Aunt Petunia called him in for lunch.**

**Later on during the day he heard shouts from outside. His curiosity told him to go and see what was happening. So that's exactly what he did. **

**Just as he stepped outside, a vase flew by him nearly hitting off his head. He looked over in the direction the vase flew from. It flew from an open window two houses away, from Privet Drive 6. His interest in the family that just moved in grew with every second. Soon enough he found out that the shouts he heard earlier, came from that household too. **

**After standing outside for five minutes he made his mind up to go and visit his new neighbours. He walked over to their front porch and he rang the bell. A tall lady opened the door with a welcoming smile on her face.**

"**Hello young fellow, how can I help you?" she asked.**

"**I just decided to stop by and welcome you to our neighbourhood," he smiled to finish off his welcome.**

"**Oh! In that case, please come in," she invited him getting out of the way, so he could walk in.**

**As he walked in he was stunned by how pleasant the house looked. The walls were all painted bright, warm, colours and the furniture looked very homely. As he walked on behind the lady he saw that this house was way bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. He decided to point that out.**

"**Excuse me, I'm sorry for pointing out but... the house seems bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."**

"**Weird but I don't think I caught your name," she questioned in a discrete way so he guessed she wanted to know his name.**

"**My name's Harry Potter."**

"**Harry Potter you say..." she looked at him in a stunned way for a second but then finished "nice to meet you. I'm Melinda Grande."**

**He heard Dumbledore say her name once before just after Voldemort returned.**

"**Mrs. Grande, would you know a man called Albus Dumbledore by any chance?" he questioned.**

"**Yes, I met him at the Ministry of Ma," she stopped in mid sentence," at the Ministry of Mats.**

"**Mrs. Grande I didn't know Mats had a Ministry."**

**She looked at him scared and defeated. The only thought that went through her mind at that very moment was they'll kill me if a muggle with, what was his name again finds out about magic. At the very moment there was a shout from upstairs.**

"**Mum! Sophia keeps on using the word Mudblood!"**

"**Mum! Dahlia says I shouldn't say Mudblood but Muggle-born!" **

"**And the truth is Dahlia is right Muggle-born is the proper way of saying it! Now get downstairs! We have a visitor!"**

**The last sentence was said by Mrs. Grande who by now looked like she only wishes to kill herself on the spot. But harry on the other hand grinned like never before. He was so happy because his wishes and dreams finally came true.**

**Two girls around his age stormed downstairs. They were around his age and the total opposite of each other. One of them had Ginger hair, large green eyes, and a very pale skin colour, she wore dull colours and by that Harry guessed she was Sophia, the fan of the word Mudblood. The other one had Blonde hair, cute blue eyes, and quite tanned skin, she wore warm colours and by that he guessed she was the one called Dahlia, possibly the nice one. When they saw there was a person in the house that was not in their family they looked very, very shocked.**

"**Now girls how are you going to explain to this young fellow what Mudblood and Muggle-born mean?"their mother questioned.**

**Harry decided it was time he spoke up so he just explained for them.**

"**It won't be that hard considering I know that they both mean the same thing but one of them is a nicer way of saying it the other one is meaner. To be honest if I didn't know that they simply mean your not from a wizard background I would've just thought they're playing some sort of game." **

**With those words he turned around to leave but stopped and said,**

"**I'm very happy not to be the only wizard around this place, by the way I'm Harry Potter nice meeting you all."**

**The Grande family sighed with relief as he left with a very big smile on his face.**


End file.
